Light-emitting diode (LED) has been applied to the optical display device, traffic signs, data storage device, communication device, lighting device and medical equipment. As FIG. 5 shows, LED comprises an n-type semiconductor layer 1104, an active layer 1106, and a p-type semiconductor layer 1108 sequentially formed on a substrate 1102, and a portion of the p-type semiconductor layer 1108 and the active layer 1106 is removed to expose a portion of the n-type semiconductor layer 1104. A p-type electrode a1 and an n-type electrode a2 are respectively formed on the p-type semiconductor layer 1108 and the n-type semiconductor layer 1104. The n-type electrode a2 needs sufficient area for subsequent processes, such as wiring, so a considerable portion of the active layer 1106 is removed, which leads to the drop of the light-emitting efficiency.
Besides, the above-mentioned LED can be further connected to other device to form a light-emitting apparatus. FIG. 6 shows a structure of a conventional light-emitting apparatus. As FIG. 6 shows, a light-emitting apparatus comprises a sub-mount 1202 having one circuit 1204; one solder 1206 on the sub-mount 1202 for fixing a LED 1210 on the sub-mount 1202 and forming an electrical connection between the substrate 1212 of the LED 1210 and the circuit 1204 of the sub-mount 1202; and an electrical connecting structure 1208 for electrically connecting the electrode 1214 of the LED 1210 and the circuit 1204 of the sub-mount 1202, wherein the above-mentioned sub-mount 1202 can be lead frame or large size mounting substrate for designing the circuit of the light-emitting apparatus and improving heat dissipation efficiency.